From Pain to Passion
by rachelne
Summary: Since the war is over and Voldemort has been defeated, the world of two once-fighters has changed forever. Watch as Hermione and George return to the home of their childhood as they struggle to find hope, life and love. Language, Death and sexual tension.
1. Morning Expedition

_Author's Notes:_ This is my first-ever fan fiction so please Read and Review and let me know what I should do to get better! I hope you all enjoy. It's a bit of a slow starter, must develop plot and such before the adventure truly begins!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters or places, that's all JK.

* * *

**From Pain to Passion**

**Prologue**

George Weasley, now twenty-five, continued to co-own and run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, created by himself, his twin brother Fred Weasley and their best friend Lee Jordan. The _Dark War_, the war against Voldemort that had lasted for nearly four years was now over, he had been defeated. During the war George had done experiments researching and inventing trick explosives, a weapon to fool the victim. These explosives were widely successful and helped the Order of the Phoenix immensely! He found he had a love and knack for mixing and brewing and trying and guessing. After the war, he went back to the Shoppe but felt very unsatisfied with his life, he felt useless. His brother and Lee could manage the Shoppe without him (especially with the aide of their newfound female tag-alongs). He often wandered through the streets of Hogsmeade with no destination and no purpose. What was his destination? His purpose?

The war began even before her Graduation Day. There was no march, no valedictorian speech, nothing. Three years after her "Graduation" found her to be one of the most successful female aurors of her time, keeping the Golden Trio in tact, for a while. The prophecy was fulfilled, Voldemort was gone. Harry was also gone. After his death, she quit her job as an auror. Voldemort was dead along with most of his powerful death eaters (those still alive were serving life sentences in Azkaban). Hermione saw no use nor found any satisfaction in chasing after any of his lackeys, they were useless. She was hired as a researcher for a while but left soon after traveling from job to job with no real purpose in her life. She returned back to her home as a Muggle.

* * *

**Chapter One  
****Morning Expedition**

The August morning was crisp and a bit damp, quite your typical England forecast, so sporting a sweater and khaki trousers (a wardrobe he's convinced Hogwarts brainwashed into him), George Weasley headed up dirt path behind his parents' house into the naturally landscaped wilderness that enveloped The Burrow.

"Ridiculous!" he ranted aloud, though speaking only to himself. "A twenty-five year old man moving back in with his parents…how very, very sad."

In truth, he'd been living there for a few weeks but every morning he thought of as the first. Don't misunderstand, he loved his parents and got along with them much better now that he was older and no longer blew up various household items. He and his twin brother, Fred, were known for getting themselves into _a little bit_ of trouble, always concocting up some new creation to drive their mum slowly, but surely, out of her mind. But with Fred not living here any longer and George having been all but kicked out of the flat they shared, George was a different person. He was much calmer, more subdued and focused.

In school, the two brothers always did their studying separately. Truth be told, George quite exceeded his brother academically, scoring much higher on his O.W.L.s (though Fred seemed to have inherited the genes in the romance department, leaving George with none). Having never taken his N.E.W.T.s, he was kept from pursuing most occupations, almost all those within the Ministry of Magic, he now regretted this. He didn't regret having gone down in Hogwarts legends, however. If Fred and George were good at one thing, it was making an impression. Their pranks and schemes would be talked about at Hogwarts for years to come. This thought always brought a pleasant smile to George's face and a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Sure, they twins were pretty good separately, but together their victims wouldn't know what hit them. Excellent pranksters, they were! Those two concocted some of the biggest and best pranks Hogwarts had ever seen along with their best friend and really the most rational one of the group, Lee Jordan. They thrived on being the center of attention, making a spectacle and milking the crowd. They were often caught and served many detentions with every professor in the school, they didn't mind. Anything couldn't be too much punishment for a good laugh, especially a laugh shared by the entire school or directed at someone they enjoyed seeing suffer. It was only natural that they should leave Hogwarts to become owners of, now, one of the biggest joke shops in England, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (WWW, for short). Their business was thriving! They had opened two locations, one in Hogsmeade for the future Hogwarts pranksters and one in Diagon Alley for those young at heart. George was currently discussing the plans of going international and opening up locations in Bulgaria and Rome.

Even through the war the business stayed alive. George invented explosive tricks to be used on an enemy, catching them off-guard creating a covert ammunition store disguised as WWW. It also acted as a safe house for those injured or not currently on the line of fire. Always the immature kids, Fred and George had to grow up quickly, everyone did. Oh how he so wished he could go back to those care-free years. Not that he wanted Voldemort to still be living; he just wanted his adolescence back.

He sighed, "The war is over. It _has_ been over for three years! Three years! Just get over it!" The nearby trees and bushes were the only one to hear him shouting at himself over the silence. A few birds fluttered away at the abrupt breach in their peace. George had a knack for talking to himself when Fred was not around and seeing as Fred was never around anymore, well, George just had a knack for talking to himself then. Just then he passed a tree with a carving in it. He went closer to get a better look though he knew exactly what it said; he'd seen it a million times. He smiled.

It was tradition that when a Weasley reached the age of eleven and was about to head off to Hogwarts, they carve their initials in this tree. He traced the messy carving of 'CWW'. "Charlie…" he sighed.

There were many casualties during the war and the Weasley family was no exception. After Voldemort had been defeated, everyone slowly began to let their guard down, unfortunately. Ginny was just closing up the Diagon Alley location of WWW when a band of three Death Eaters attacked her. It was discovered later that they had no intentions to kill her, just beat her until she went into false labor. Mum was still worried about her, after losing Harry she was very fragile. Charlie was sent to make sure she got home alright. He single-handedly fought off all three Death-Eaters, as Ginny was already injured when he arrived. He and the final Death Eater cast their spells simultaneously, killing both the Death Eater and Charlie. He died protecting Ginny and her unborn child, quite tragic and heroic. His death was regaled by the wizarding society for saving the spawn of Harry Potter, whom the Death Eaters were trying to eliminate. Ginny and Harry were engaged when they realized they were pregnant.

George looked down to Ginny's initials, half smiling. "They were to be married in the spring," he said quietly, reverently. "She lives with so much pain and sorrow and guilt. But, I guess, she _lives_." George was normally not a very sentimental person, but he felt a lump forming in his throat, raising his head to avoid the tears that threatened to cloud his vision settling his gaze on 'PIW', Percy.

Percy died early in the war and though he was practically already dead to the family, that made the news of his death even more difficult to endure. He was questioned by a gang of Death Eaters, headed by Lucius Malfoy (whom George himself had killed later). Percy, being the weakling that he was, cracked causing havoc for the side of good. As thanks for his information, he was forced to watch as his wife, Penelope, was brutally murdered. They left him alive as the Death Eaters did not physically kill their informants, the only standard of code they knew. Instead, they killed them in some other way, generally, emotionally. Percy was found dead, having hung himself in the lobby of the Ministry.

"It's amazing how much I miss them." He took a breath of the morning air. It was becoming more damp and heavy as the day began to fully emerge. He slowly made his way to his favorite tree overlooking the stream that ran behind their home, listening to the babbling of water over rocks he leaned against its firm trunk, slumped down and began to write. He liked writing his thoughts, fears since the war. It was helpful to him, therapeutic almost. He wrote down everything.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ I'm still not totally pleased with this opening, but it's been updated and revised and I'm much more pleased with this than I was the other. If you're curious as to the timeline of events I have them all mapped out. I hope you all enjoy this much improved chapter!


	2. Lovebirds, can I take your order?

_Disclaimer: _JK owns the characters and, well, everything but the plot, that's mine.

_Author's Notes:_ From thereview of _Tania25_, I have added background of Hermione's relationships with both Ron and Viktor Krum. Thanks so much for the advice! Also, as a result of _HermyGWeasley_'s review, I havequite lengthened thesize of the first few chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Lovebirds, can I take your order?**

"Can I get you two anything else this evening?" The couple shook their heads gently, not turning their gaze from the eyes of their lover. The waitress watched in disgust wanting very badly to roll her eyes but pasted on her job face and placed the check on the table. "I'll take this when you're ready," she smiled though she knew the two wouldn't have noticed if she was standing on her head. "You two have a nice night." She knew better than to expect a response and walked hastily back to the bar to place another order.

"Newlyweds again?" asked the bartender with a teasing smirk gracing his well-chiseled face.

She sighed and slumped onto a bar stool. "My third lovesick couple this week! I think the hostess seats them at my tables just to spite me, damn her!" She sighed again regaining her composure. "Sorry," she offered to the bartender. "It's just the act of being in love, the goggling eyes and the goofy grins. Why do people think that being in love gives you warrant to look like a fool?"

"We're not bitter now are we?" he chuckled through his facetious words. "Besides, aren't fools the one who fall in love?" he looked kindly over at the young couple Hermione had just left. "It's kind of sweet though, don't you think?" She followed his gaze and wrinkled her nose in response. "Come on Hermione! Haven't you ever been in love?"

"No," she laughed softly, "I'm no fool." He walked away to take another order, leaving her with her thoughts. Had she ever been in love? She didn't think so, not that she'd really ever given love much of a chance. She and Viktor Krum had a sort of 'love affair' in her fourth and even a bit into her fifth year, but she didn't love him. She didn't even know if she had fancied him at all or if she just enjoyed the attention of having someone fancy her. He was still playing Quidditch professionally and she received an occasional letter from him. Then there was Ron.

Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered the splendor of their young love. Wait, did she just think love? She did love Ron, she still did, but she was never really _in love_ with Ron. At least, not the love that lasted forever. They had finally become a couple over the Christmas holidays. Harry had been faced with Voldemort just before the holidays were to start. It was another un-won battle; it seemed neither could defeat the other. He was not hurt too severely but still had to spend most of the holiday in the infirmary leaving Ron and Hermione more than ample time to be alone and figure out just what was going on between the two of them. A small chuckle escaped her lips. That was probably the closest she'd ever come to being in love. She hadn't dated much since she and Ron broke up, almost three years ago. She felt as though something died in her when Harry died and the war was finally over. She didn't date because she didn't fancy falling in love. Love made no sense to her. She couldn't learn it from a book, but even if she could, she didn't think she would fully understand its meaning. She had experienced so much in her lifetime. What made love so great?

She was pulled out of her reverie by Bradley's handsome face smiling flirtatiously down upon her. She gave a slight smile, almost blushed as she returned the gaze of his beautiful blue eyes.

"Drinks?" he asked.

Drinks? A confused expression graced Hermione's features, wait, was he asking her out? What should she say, I mean he was devilishly handsome and even if maybe it didn't last and end up being a truly worthy relationship she couldn't really do for some…_male companionship_. She smiled, "Well…I…" became her vague response.

"Your drink order, Granger?" He had asked her this three times before she had actually returned from her thoughts and heard him.

"Oh," she frowned slightly. Of course he wasn't asking her out. "A cosmopolitan and none of that Aristocratic Vodka, my customers hate that stuff, a white wine spritzer and a white Russian," she rattled off. He made the drinks quickly, but accurately.

"Ladies social?" he placed the drinks on small, white napkins and set them on a tray.

"I guess," she chuckled softly picking up the tray. "At least it's not another set of lovebirds."

"If you ever let yourself fall in love Hermione, maybe you won't be such a cynic on the topic." He walked away with a sweet smile etched across his charming face.

-

As she walked to her flat after work, she couldn't seem to get Bradley's words out of her head.

_"A few of us are going to get drinks at that new bar down the street," Bradley smile twinkled. "Care to join us?"_

_"Who's going?" Hermione asked while filing away the night's paperwork._

_He walked up behind her. "Well I am and isn't that all that matters?"_

_She turned to face him and discovered him smiling shamelessly about a foot from her. She smiled back, slightly blushing. "You should come up with some new pick-up lines Bradley, that one's getting quite redundant."_

_He frowned, "So that means I won't be picking you up then?" She shook her head. "I'll make it worth your while," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She just laughed._

_"I'll keep that in mind. Maybe some other time?"_

_"As always Miss Hermione, keeping me waiting." He turned from her and put on a jacket. "You know, you really should get a life," he smiled, "You're quite boring. Maybe you'll be feeling a bit more adventurous another evening."_

_She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Bradley," she called as she headed out the door._

_"Thank you,** I **will," he called as he headed in the opposite direction. "Be careful," he added for good measure._

She shook her head. If he only knew how adventurous she had been, all the things she'd gone through and the person she was in the wizarding world. She'd gotten used to being a nobody in the Muggle world, it suited her alright. She laughed to herself. How did she go from Hogwarts Head Girl at the top of her class to helping Harry defeat the darkest wizard the world has ever known to waiting tables in a mediocre Muggle restaurant? It paid quite well, actually. Better than most of the jobs she'd drifted through since leaving her position as an auror.

After Harry died and the war ended, life didn't seem to hold as much joy for her anymore. She missed him terribly, he knew her better than anyone, probably even better than Ron. Everything reminded her of him. She also almost missed the war. As crazy as that seems, her life held purpose and she had a goal that she was fighting for. She had no goal now; she just wandered aimlessly searching for some sort of purpose in her life. She could be employed in many other positions in the wizarding world that were much more beneficial to the world, but she just wanted to be away from it all. Away from the war, the pain that it had caused and the memories that were left behind.

Ron did his best to love and comfort her after Harry's death. She was so selfish. She didn't even consider what Ron must be feeling when she tore the heart from his chest. She just couldn't take it anymore, any of it; she had to get away from everything. She knew that would be impossible to do and still be with Ron. She loved Ron, she really did. And now, in the empty solitude of the street she could admit to herself that she had very much been in love with Ron, a part of her still was. The two kept in constant contact. They hadn't for a while, both heartbroken from losing Harry and then one another. They didn't have any contact with one another for six months, when Ginny gave birth to Lily Charlene Potter (named for Harry's mother and Ginny's brother, Charlie).

She was a beautiful child, a true mix of her parents. She had soft, creamy fair skin with a full head of flaming ginger hair atop her head and an exact replica of Harry's piercing emerald eyes. She stole Hermione's heart the first time she held her in her arms, though looking down into her eyes aroused the painful memories of her late best friend. She felt a great surge of sorrow rush through her as she remembered her other best friend who was still very much alive and very much in need of her. She went to him with the excuse of them being Lily's godparents. She didn't beg him to take her back, nor did he. They just talked and realized how much they really needed each other right now. They were now in constant contact, sending two or three owls a week and meeting at least once a month for tea or drinks or dinner, just so they could see one another.

Their relationship was never rekindled but their friendship was stronger than it had ever been. He was truly her best friend, he knew her better than anyone, even better than Ginny who was her closest girlfriend. She rarely saw Ginny and Lily anymore; she hadn't been to The Burrow in years. She and Ginny sent owls often and Lily spent one day a month with Hermione while her Mom slept or shopped or just hung out in Hermione's flat and relaxed. She sends her cards and gifts all the time and she and Ginny have a monthly 'date'. Ginny's living at The Burrow; she was too lonely and nervous about raising Lily all alone. She missed the Weasleys, Ginny and Ron were the only ones she'd seen in years.

She sighed as she reached the building her flat was located in and, down-trodden, started up the stairs.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_I like this re-write of the chapter much better, I hope you do too! 


	3. Hogwarts?

_Author's Notes: _I really would like to thank all the reviewers! In response to a review by _GiGiFanFic_ – I have changed the line about Mrs. Weasley helping George with the bills, you're right that is ridiculous! And, no fears, I will be finishing this story!

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Harry Potter or Hermione or George though I wouldn't mind owning Malfoy…heh! Sorry…

**

* * *

****Chapter Three  
****Hogwarts?**

George came in from his morning expedition feeling slightly refreshed and very hungry! So when he walked into the smell of bangers and mash and pancakes floating from the kitchen. When he entered it, however, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight his eyes befell. Ginny was attempting to feed a very hyperactive Lily only succeeding in having porridge all over the kitchen. It was splattered across Lily's crib, the neighboring chairs and table area and some had even managed to be dripping from the walls. Mrs. Weasley was still up at the stove, kitchen utensils going a mile a minute stopping every few seconds to throw casting charms around the kitchen to clean up Lily's mess. She hadn't noticed the back of Mr. Weasley's _Daily Prophet_ which had bits of porridge dripping down the headlines. Mr. Weasley was obliviously drinking his coffee and occasionally looking up to smile and coo at the culprit of the porridge sloshing. No one noticed his presence.

Mr. Weasley looked up in time to get a face full of porridge. "Lily!" he grumbled though it quickly turned into a laugh as he folded the _Daily Prophet_, discovering the painting of porridge that covered it and shook his head. "First time ever in a Weasley household where the women outnumber the men!"

"There'd be one less Weasley man here if -" George made his presence known, walking into the 'porridge zone' and taking a seat at the table.

"Still moping, I see," Ginny cut him off with a roll of her eyes.

"Good morning George," Mrs. Weasley smiled as she set his plate in front of him and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head before hurrying over to help clean up her husband before he headed off to work.

"Morning Mum," George smiled at her and then down at his plate contentedly before stuffing in a large bite. "Ginny, you really are the supportive sister, aren't you?" he said between chews.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, "Don't speak with your mouth full! I've taught you better than that!" George looked at her sheepishly as Ginny concealed a grin.

"Look George, I'm sorry," though Ginny sounded more annoyed than apologetic. "I'm just sick of you feeling sorry for yourself. Moping around, constantly complaining. 'A twenty-five year old man living with his parents,'" Ginny mocked in an alarming imitation of George. "You live with your parents and I know that it must be awkward having lived away from home for so many years, but you really have to come to terms with it and give it a rest! I'm a grown woman living here and I don't constantly feel sorry for myself!"

"Come on Gin! You just stay here because Mum helps you with the baby!"

"And right now she's helping you get over yourself!" Ginny shot back before she paused, took a deep breath and continued, "Why don't you try to make yourself useful? Try helping Mum around the house or helping with Lily some. I'm sure the garden could use some de-gnoming," she joked, but at George's grim expression, she sighed. "If you're so unhappy here, you could just move out, get your own place." George looked quite put-out by this comment. Ginny tried to sympathize, "Look, George, just because Fred's fallen in love doesn't mean it's the end of the world," she finished as she tried feeding Lily another bite of porridge only to have it launched at George's head who just barely dodged it.

"Good aim Lily!" George laughed. "Looks like we got us another Quidditch player! And a Chaser at that, we've been needing a good Chaser," he winked at the baby who giggled sweetly. "And Fred didn't fall in love," he added quickly before returning to his pancakes.

Ginny sighed. Just when she thought she'd made her point he proved more thickheaded than ever. "All I'm saying George is that it could be worse."

George looked up with a mouthful of sausage, "Yeah! How?" he questioned innocently.

Ginny shot him a hurt but deadly glare but she knew he hadn't meant it that way. "Oh…I, I'm sorry Ginny. I really am. I didn't…" And he really was sorry, though he stayed focused on the food in front of him and didn't return her gaze.

"Well," Mr. Weasley was standing at the head of the table with the Daily Prophet under his arm and porridge nowhere to be seen. "Before I leave for work or you two kill one another, this came for you George. An owl brought it by while you were out this morning, I didn't recognize the owl though." He handed George a very familiar envelope, grabbed his briefcase and with a loud 'POP!' he was gone. George looked down at the envelope and then back up at his Mum with a very confused expression.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, finally sitting to breakfast herself.

"It…it's…" George looked back to the envelope in his hands then back up, "It's a Hogwarts letter." With that, porridge went flying across the table hitting George directly between the eyes. For a second, everyone froze and then the women in the room erupted into fits of giggles. George just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Hermione stood on the landing in front of her thought and cleared her head before she stepped inside. She deposited her jacket and keys by the door before she set her purse on the table and headed into her bedroom to slip into something more comfortable. She opted for a comfy pair of gray sweats and a simple navy blue tank top. She trotted back to the kitchen pulling her hair into a messy bun. It had darkened over the years and her frizz had tamed thanks to the length, half way down her back. It was still curly and she wouldn't exactly call it sleek, but it was tame and suited her face shape nicely. 

She plopped into a seat at the kitchen table and pulled her night's tips out of her purse to begin counting. It had become a nightly ritual for her, though she was very frugal and rarely ever spent the money she made, other than bills and food. She just tucked the rest away in the bank to gain interest. Someday she'd find a use for it all.

THUD! BANG! "Ow!"

Hermione froze. The noise came from the living room which was just behind her line of sight.She slowly grasped her wand from her bag and crept slowly across the room to a more defensive position. She rested with her back against the wall separating the living room from the kitchen; a single turn would put her in the opening between the two rooms to face her intruder.

"Bugger that hurt! Hermione? Hello!" The voice that called sounded so familiar but she didn't quite recognize it. Obviously it was someone who knew her, though whether they were here to pay a visit or do her harm was yet to be determined. "I bet she's off shagging that pretty-boy bartender," the intruder sighed. "After seeing them flirt all evening, I should have figured."

She gasped haughtily, despite herself. _Shit! _She thought, _Maybe he hadn't hurt her._ No such luck as the intruder's footsteps came closer to her position. _Damn it! All those years as an auror and I give away my position! _She sighed, the footsteps moved even closer. _Oh, shit!_ "Hermione? Is that you? Are you alone?"

"What? Think I need a man to protect me?" she retorted, not moving though, if he hadn't figured it out already, he would be quite aware of her position now.

"Aha! So it is you!" Before she knew it her arms with above her head pinned against the wall, disabling her from using her wand. On instinct her knee raised fiercely into the groin of her opponent.

"Oh," he groaned and fell to his knees clutching himself.

Hermione directed her wand at him, "Explain yourself!" He looked up, unable to speak, and she gasped, "Merlin! Oliver Wood!"

There, lying in a fetal position on Hermione's kitchen floor was the Oliver Wood, still looking as handsome as he had in his years at Hogwarts though aged from the long years of war, as they all were. He smiled weakly and finally seemed to find his voice, "Good to see you too," he joked groggily as he struggled into a chair. He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Please don't curse me, I come in peace."

"Hi…oh, I am so sorry! I thought, well I…wait, what are you doing here?" she paused and took a deep breath, pulling herself together. Oliver was smirking slightly though he still looked quite pained. "Why are you breaking into my house?"

"I'm not," he assured her with his confidence creeping back into his voice. He had cast an anesthetic charm to ease the pain in his, err…well, to ease the pain. He smiled, "I broke nothing, I am simply the messenger. If you'd like, you can imagine it a midnight rendezvous…"

She chuckled with a smirk creeping across her lips. "Last I heard you were teaching at Hogwarts. Your current occupation is as an owl escort service? Well, you always did love flying," she laughed, "Guess that's not all you love." She grinned evilly.

"Hah. Hah," sarcasm dripping from his voice. "At least you didn't disappoint me, you're right, I do love those things," he grinned and she rolled her eyes. "I am also still teaching at Hogwarts. Flying instructor, you know. I ref the Quidditch games."

"Right, you took over for Madame Hooch, I heard," she paused trying to remember just where she'd heard that but looked up abruptly when she realized that he still hadn't explained what he was doing in her flat uninvited, so late in the evening. "So, why are you here again?"

"A message, remember?" he laughed. "You have obviously been out of school far too long Hermione. This Muggle world must be affecting your memory capabilities." His smile twinkled. Hermione felt herself subconsciously melt a bit. She'd had a bit of a crush on him in her schooling years, though she was pretty school he never even knew she existed. "Albus wants to meet with you tomorrow for lunch, in his office at Hogwarts."

Hermione felt a bit dazed. "Dumbledore? Why does he want to meet with me?" Secretly she thought it would be lovely to see him again. It had been a very long time since she'd seen him.

"I can't tell you," Oliver responded, looking slightly disappointed. "I don't quite know everything, but I know enough to urge you to meet him. Not that you'd ever stand anyone up," he winked.

"I guess I should get to bed then," she stood.

"Aww, come on! No midnight rendezvous?" he stood and moved a bit closer to her.

She laughed, though a large part of her was begging her to just jump him here on the kitchen floor. "No, hate to disappoint you," though her hormones were probably as disappointed as anyone.

He smiled and shrugged. "Some other time," he winked as he turned to leave. "And don't forget, noon tomorrow at Hogwarts." With a POP! He was gone.

Hermione sighed happily to herself. She missed her old schoolmates. Then a thought hit her, she was going back to "Hogwarts?"

* * *

_Author's Notes: _Again, another rewritten chapter that I am quite more pleased with than its predecessor. I like the flirtatious banter between Oliver and Hermione, maybe I'll use that…grins evilly at the readers 


	4. No Goodbyes, Only Until Next Time

_Disclaimer: Owned by JK, elaborated by me._

* * *

**Chapter Four  
No Goodbyes, Only Until Next Time**

George awoke early the next morning to open up the shoppe in Hogsmeade. (Early for George meant 10 AM. The shoppe didn't open until 11 AM. After all, what jokester shopped that early!) He was going to be working with Fred this morning and he'd have to give him the news. He dressed in blue jeans and his polo shirt with _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _embroidered on the left breast. He looked in the mirror, sighing. His hair had gotten long and slightly crimped as it fell over his green eyes. Was this the way a teacher was supposed to look? Maybe he should cut his hair? Dress more professionally? _If it mattered, McGonagall would have surely told me. Wait, no Minerva…that even sounds creepy just thinking it. _In the letter, it clearly outlined that he was a Professor and not a student and would be expected to behave respectably and call all the teachers by their first names.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley's voice tunneled up the stairwell. "If you don't hurry you won't have time to eat breakfast!"

"Right, coming Mum!" With that, he pulled back his hair and rushed downstairs eating slightly less than his usual heaping portion of pancakes.

"Ginny, I really could use you this afternoon. Fred has to go shopping for something or other." George thought his brother mentioned something about a ring, but he wasn't sure, or maybe he just didn't want to think he heard that.

"If Lily's in a decent disposition, I will try." They had come to an understanding, trying their best to be as supportive as possible after last night's episode at dinner.

George had accidentally split his pumpkin juice down the shirt of a very exhausted, very sleep-deprived, very edgy Ginny. She snapped! Yelling, throwing things and then taking off into the garden behind the house. George followed her…

"_Ginny!" It was already dark out. "Ginny! Look, I'm sorry! It really was an accident!" He was slowly crossing the garden when he saw her out across the yard. She was sitting with her back against a tree trunk, knees pulled close into her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head down. George walked over and sat down next to her, not saying a word. He could hear her soft sobbing and gasps for breath._

_She took a deep breath though kept her head down. "I miss him," her voice caught in her throat and her cry became louder. At a loss for words, George wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders._

_She breathed two more deep breaths before she felt her voice had steadied enough to speak. "I'm sorry. The pumpkin juice, it's okay. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry."_

"_I should be the one apologizing. You've been through so much Gin, I am sorry that I wasn't here for you. I know it must be awful what with Ha…well, without him."_

_She looked up finally, a slight smile on her face as she whispered, "Thanks."_

_They sat out under the tree and the stars for a long time with no further words exchanged. They understood without speaking, the War had been hell. Ginny had rested back onto her brother's shoulder and fallen asleep. He carried her up to her room, but before he left, her eyes opened slightly, "Thanks."_

_George smiled, "Anytime." _

_Just as he passed the threshold of the door, Ginny said softly, "Hey George? Truce?" He smiled again, nodding._

_-_

"Thanks Gin," he hurriedly kissed the forehead of each woman in his life (all of which he was related to, sadly) and with a POP! He was standing in Hogsmeade outside the store, keys in hand. He put his hand on the knob, _Locked. Beat Fred again._ His mind started to wonder why Fred had been incessantly late for the last few weeks, and after thinking of whom he spent his nights with, decided to stop his train of thought immediately and open up shop.

-

_Almost eleven…Fred is still not here. _George had cast a few cleaning spells, restocked a few items and was now going over some financial papers before he opened, waiting on his brother to come before he 'officially' opened. When he heard the clock on the wall sound, he decided he could wait no longer and headed to the front to change the signs and unlock the doors.

Just as he was turning the very last sign on the front door, he saw a very attractive witch with a mane of brown hair down her back. She looked as though she was lost in thought, almost arguing with herself. George laughed as realization dawned on him. How many beautiful witches in this world argued with themselves in public!

He swung the door opened, "Hermione?"

* * *

Hermione had woken early that morning. She wasn't scheduled to meet with Dumbledore until noon, but she was never one to be late, always early! Punctuality was something she'd always prided herself on. She was also dreadfully nervous. It had been so long since she'd really been in the wizarding world. She'd had a restless night, so getting up was not a problem, staying up, however, could prove rather difficult. She jumpstarted her energy with a _very_ strong cup of coffee. (Maybe it was three or four _very _strong cups of coffee, but who's counting!) She looked over her local newspaper and thoroughly inspected the _Daily Prophet_. She'd had Oliver send her one this morning so that she'd be well aware of the happenings within the wizarding world, so if all else failed, she'd have something to discuss with Dumbledore. _Why had he wanted to see her in person? Couldn't he have just owled her!_

After a long, hot shower, she headed to her closet, towel wrapped around her head. _What to wear? Hmm, this dress is nice; maybe it's a bit too much. Wait! Duh Hermione! What do wizards and witches wear? Robes. _She headed to the far end of her closet and pulled out her best-casual robes. Not that she was into looks, but she did want to look presentable. She would probably be seeing people she hadn't seen in ages.

She tried numerous styles with her hair, but eventually ended up leaving it down, as usual. Only at work did she usually keep it up, and only in a messy bun. It had tamed since her adolescence. Her once frizz-ball had become more of a showering of curls. There was still frizz, especially on a humid day, and her hair was not smooth and silky, but it suited her. She had learned to manage it to her satisfaction. Her hair was good, make-up in place, robes neatly pressed, she was ready, she thought.

She couldn't help but be a bit excited, going back to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts after all this time. She often missed it and thought of returning. She really didn't know what quite kept her away. Was it Harry's death? She missed him. He was her best friend, her soul mate, he understood her more than anyone she'd ever met. There were always rumors about their relationship, but none were true. Harry and Hermione were never lovers, just the best friends that everyone always hopes for but few ever get to truly experience. Ron and Ginny were the people who came closest to filling that void, but sometimes it hurt that they were trying so hard to fill it.

"This will be good for me. It will be good to get out." She spoke aloud, though only to herself. "Maybe I will see some people, old friends," trying her best to keep a smile and cheery tone to her voice, but allowing it to fade, "Hopefully not too many people…" She looked at her watch, "Eleven AM." She had time to spare, but decided to apparate to Hogsmeade now. She had apparated in a long time and she wanted to stroll around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts for a while, and desperately feared being late.

With a lot of concentration and a loud POP, she was standing in front of _The Three Broomsticks_. She chuckled softly. There had been many good times shared here. She took a deep breath and smiled, she missed this place.

She began to wander up the street, drifting back into query. _What could Dumbledore, after all this time, possibly want to speak with her about? Damn Oliver for not telling her! What if it was bad news? What if something had happened, something else? She didn't know if she could go back there, to the War, to the fighting, the sorrow, the pain. Though, it could be good news. Maybe Harry wasn't actually dead! Perhaps they'd found a way to bring him back, to reconcile all the survivors of the War? No…no, that couldn't be. I am always overanalyzing things. _She sighed aloud.

"After years of no contact and you sigh in response to my calling your name?" Called a voice from just behind her, a very familiar voice, but she didn't turn around. "Now, Hermione, I know you're a bit of a know-it-all, but rudeness just does not suit you."

She gasped haughtily (that was always getting her into trouble, her pride) though she could hear the humor in the voice of the offender. "Why, how…" she turned around. "…how…How are you! Fred…or, no, George." She smiled.

"You got it right," he smirked.

"Yes, well, don't get too excited. I just assumed Fred would have Alicia attached to his side and, as far as I can tell," she looked a bit behind him, just to b sure, "No Alicia."

"You heard," George frowned slightly though the warm twinkle never left his eyes. "Yes, yes, Fred's kicking his old twin to the curb."

Awkward silence.

"So…" George began tentatively. "What brings you to Hogsmeade? I thought you didn't come out of your Muggle shell," he joked, trying to lighten the mood, ease the slight tension between the two.

She smiled, despite herself. "I, well, I have a meeting, I suppose." She didn't really want to talk about it, seeing as she had no idea what this meeting was about. She shifted her eyes from his face. "I am told the shoppe is doing quite well," she stated, gliding her gaze back to him. He had an amazing fleck of gold in his hazel eyes that was heightened by his pale complexion and darker freckles.

"Oh yeah, the shoppe, it's doing very well." This only reminded him that it was open and no one was in their running it. "I better get back," he said grudgingly. He wanted to continue talking to her. He had never been truly good friends with her, or even really friends at all. She was still someone that he cared for and it had been so long, her eyes looked so lost.

"Yeah, I should get along to my meeting," though she knew she had time to spare. She was trying to make the exit more natural.

He smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you then?" His eyebrows raised questioningly? "It'd be great to have you come around the Burrow for dinner sometime."

"I know George, I'd love to, but…I, well, I just don't know." She really wanted to make that exit now!

"No pressure, but everyone misses you Hermione. Mum especially," his voice and expression were so sincere. Hermione wasn't sure she had ever seen him so serious. Then, she hadn't seen him in a very long time.

"I'll try," she said softly, though she knew it wasn't really true. She wouldn't try, not even as much as she wanted to see everyone. Something just kept her.

George reached to her chin and pulled it toward him to look her in the eyes. "Goodbye Hermione," he smiled sullenly, sure this would probably be the last he saw of the girl for a very long time, if ever.

She smiled, sheepishly. It was as though he knew she never planned on coming. She didn't want to lie to him, she couldn't, the way he was forcing her to look him in the eyes. "No goodbyes George. Only, until next time." She believed this was true. The only real good-bye was death, otherwise there was always a chance of bumping into someone unexpectedly. She didn't like to believe in eternal good-byes.

He laughed and headed back into the shop leaving Hermione with a whole new batch of thoughts to deal with.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thank you for the lovely reviews. This story is a slow starter, but I assure you it will be worth it! This chapter's much longer! Yay! I'm really bad at this 'long-chapter' thing, sorry!_


	5. We're like family, right?

_Author's Notes: _Repeat reviewers! Thanks so much! I planned on having a new chapter up sooner but I had two tests this week, so I apologize. I'll try and make this extra long for you!

It's been edited slightly and I'm trying to adjust things to make it easier to read on which tends to be quite temperamental. Any suggestions?

* * *

**Chapter Five  
We're like family, right?**

"Ah. Good day Miss Granger!" Dumbledore stood at the top of the steps next to the Gryffindor Tower entrance with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "I am so pleased you could meet with me on such short notice. I haven't disturbed your schedule have I?"

Hermione smiled, having been pulled from her reverie, reminiscing of her days in Gryffindor Tower. "Of course you haven't Headmaster." He already knew that, she was sure. He always knew everything, that hadn't changed. Some things had, however. He was getting to be very old and it was beginning to show. His eyes never lost their mystery and twinkle, but if you looked into them, you could see the years of hardships he had overcome. His features had become quite wrinkled and he relied heavily on his cane to walk, not quite the lively Headmaster Hermione had once known.

"I had a feeling you would be here," he gestured toward the entrance. "Would you like to step inside?"

She hesitated.

"I dare say you'll find that very little has changed. That's the appeal of this castle, this school. It tends to always remain just as you left it."

"Yes," Hermione sighed happily, "I've noticed." The castle hadn't changed, not even the grounds. The Weeping Willow still remained on its stomping ground, Hagrid's Hut just below. The building still immaculate and the lake glistened in the sun-light.

Suddenly she looked up to find Dumbledore smiling down on her thoughtfully; he already knew she'd decline the offer. "Sorry I seem distracted. There are just so many memories," she smiled wistfully. "We should probably head to your office before I get too become with remembering my school days."

They were soon sitting in the Headmaster's office enjoying some Sparkling Pumpkin Juice in a comfortable silence until Dumbledore sat and looked at her intently. "I don't suppose you know why I've asked you here."

It wasn't a question though Hermione shook her head. Dumbledore smiled, "Good, I was afraid Professor Wood might have told you. He was excited with the idea."

Hermione looked quizzically. "He quite alarmed me when he arrived at my flat. I inquired, but he declined to give me any information no matter how much I begged," she laughed softly.

"You have been away from the wizarding world for some time now. How do you feel about rejoining it for a good cause?"

Hermione didn't know whether to be alarmed, upset, worried, angered, remorseful…so she went with confused. "I don't understand. What is the cause?"

He smiled, "Education, of course" sitting back in his chair as though that explained everything.

Hermione thought a moment. "Education? You want me to come back to the wizarding world to attend more schooling?" She looked unconvinced of her conclusion, "I have already tried going to an academy of higher - "

"Not an academy of higher rank," Dumbledore interrupted. "On the contrary, I'd like you to return to this school."

Hermione was more than confused and her face showed it. "You want me to come back to Hogwarts?" Her tone was very unsure, but still controlled and even. "But, I…" she paused as a thought finally came to her, "You want me to teach? Here?"

Dumbledore smiled brightly and nodded proudly. "Arithmancy."

"Why?" Hermione asked without thinking, then quickly recovered herself, "Not that I am not honored that you would ask me Headmaster, I just…is there no one better qualified?"

Dumbledore stood up, quite sure the meeting was about finished, "Since we will now be colleagues and not professor to pupil, do call me Albus. In fact, I'm sure it would be preferred if you called all the professors by their first names. Minerva will explain all of that, of course." He walked around his desk and picked a book up off the corner. "This will be your textbook. Knowing you, I'm sure you'll want to get an early start."

"But I - "

"Minerva will send you a letter detailing all of your duties, your schedule, expectations, rules, et cetera."

"I am too inexperienced… I can't -"

"You were one of the best students we've ever had in Arithmancy and with your passion and enthusiasm for the subject as well as learning in general; you will be an excellent edition to our teaching staff." Dumbledore opened the door to walk her out.

"You're sure about this?" Hermione was quite flustered at this point, but realized that this was not an offer, it was an order.

He smiled warmly and put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "I know you're worried. I'd like you to know that you were the only person I'd choose for this job."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

They walked silently to the hall. "I suppose you can make it from here?"

She nodded.

"If you have any questions, owl myself or Minerva. The old friend you ran into might be a large help as well."

Her brow wrinkled in thought, "My old friend? But Head- Albus, you're the only one I saw in the castle."

His smile grew mysterious, "I was speaking of the friend you saw in Hogsmeade before you arrived. It might benefit you to speak to him about your return to Hogwarts."

"But, why?"

"I will see you very soon Miss, or Professor Granger."

She smiled cheekily, the school bringing out some of her old spunk. "That's Hermione, Albus," and she turned to head home. She might stop by a certain shoppe in Hogsmeade first, however.

* * *

The bell on the door rang. _Oh good, _George thought, _a customer_. He had just finished up all the required paperwork for the month, including the bills. _When did I start making such effective use of my time? _He mused, looking up to find the current victim, err uhh, customer who was whistling quite happily.

"Heya Georgey boy!" Smiled Fred, guilty of being both the 'customer' and the annoying happy whistler. "Isn't a beautiful day!"

George looked inquiringly at his brother with his eyebrows slightly raised as he studied him from behind the counter. Fred wandered mindlessly around the shop, examining the some of the stock with a big goofy grin on his face before heading to the back to discard his jacket. It may be August, but the weather would suggest otherwise.

"I guess it is nice for England," George bumbled. He considered questioning his brother's chummy mood, but decided against it. Those same unnerving thoughts he was having about his brother's reason for being late were creeping back into his imagination. He shuddered as Fred stepped back out into the store.

"Cold, mate?"

"No, I was just…never mind," George shook his head and busied himself with gathering up the papers that needed filing. "It's been slow this morning, a few customers," he informed Fred as he headed back to the file room. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to his brother and either have information he didn't want to share be told or have information he didn't want to know, be told. Either way, it was easier if he left the room.

"Not even going to ask why I was late?" George cringed.

"I suppose you're going to tell me," George sighed as he turned around facing Fred with that big goofy grin getting even wider. George couldn't help but smile a little, allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips. His brother just looked so incredibly…stupid!

"That's the way! Good to see you smile again." Fred patted his brother warmly on the arm. "You've been so down lately."

He had, it was true. He was surprised Fred had noticed, they barely saw one another outside of work anymore. Ever since Fred started dating Alicia Spinnet last year, the twins had grown apart. Then when Fred came to George to ask if Alicia could move into their flat with them, George had graciously stepped down. That was a month ago. George, however, hadn't been happy for a long time. Everyone just assumed he jealous of his brother's relationship. He wasn't. He was happy for his brother and he really liked Alicia. They seemed perfect for one another and she made his brother the happiest he'd ever been. It was only a matter of time before –

George's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by his brother's jubilant shout. "Wha…what! You, you're what?" He couldn't believe his ears. Did his brother just say he was –

"I'm getting married!" Fred whooped. "I asked her last night and she said Yes! She Said Yes!" Fred sighed, "Can you believe it!"

"Fred, that's, that's wonderful!" The twins enveloped one another in big hugs. "I know you and Alicia will be very happy together! I didn't even know you were going to ask her." George was smiling brightly now too, his brother's happiness was just infectious.

"Neither did I really," Fred conceded. "It just sort of happened. We were sitting in the living room, just talking, when she started to nod off a bit. I looked at her beautiful face. So sweet and peaceful and I realized just how much I love her. I thought of living without her and my eyes began to tear up." George's jaw dropped. "I know, me, crying? So then she awoke and came to me full of concern and I knelt there and asked her," Fred shook his head, coming back from the pleasant memory of last night's events. "I didn't even have a ring. That's why I was late; we went this morning to find one."

"Fred, don't worry about it. I am just so happy for you! Have you told Mum yet? She'll be ecstatic! She's been waiting for the next Weasley wedding for ages!"

Fred laughed, "I owled her this morning and told her to gather the family for dinner, that I had an announcement to make. So I'm sure she assumes we're engaged."

George laughed, "I am so happy for you mate!" He gave his brother another hug. "I'm going to take my lunch while you're here. When I get back, you head home to that fiancée of yours," he winked.

"Come on George, I can't do that! I was already late, you should be the one taking the rest of the day off."

"No, no," George waved his hands in front of his face, "I insist." He put on his jacket and headed toward the door, "See you in an hour. I'll be at _The Three Broomsticks_ if you need me."

-

"Regular George?" asked the beautiful Madame Rosmerta. It didn't matter how old she got, she was still the bustling, curvaceous woman that could make most any man swoon.

George smiled, "That would be great. I think I'll have a shot of firewhisky as well, if that's alright."

"Anything for you George," she winked flirtatiously and pinched him on the cheek. George blushed. Why did she always have this effect on him? He ate here nearly every day he worked in Hogsmeade, "Over by the window?"

"I'll be there," he winked.

George tucked in to the Daily Prophet. The front page headline read, _Hogwarts Resumes, Better Than Ever by Emma Dobbs_. George smiled, _better than ever it is! Especially with myself as the newest Potions Professor. Oh! I forgot to tell Fred, he was so happy about his engagement. I suppose its best this way; I'll make the announcement at dinner tonight. It will be nice to see everyone again._

Severus Snape was killed in the war. He worked very hard as a covert spy and is almost as responsible for Voldemort's defeat as Harry himself was. He was found out, however, by his fellow death eaters, right after Harry had defeated Voldemort and was then tortured and killed.

He looked up to find an amused Madame Rosmerta smiling down on him. "You are awfully chipper today George. It is lovely to see you smile."

"I've had a very eventful few days. You see I…oh," George blushed and looked out the window to hide his embarrassment. "I'm sure you were just – Hermione."

Madame Rosmerta looked a bit offended. It was rare that a man didn't give her their full attention and even less rare that they referred to her by the wrong name. "Hermione?" But before George could answer Hermione came through the door and headed toward George's table. His gaze followed her and Madame Rosmerta's gaze followed George's. "Oh," she smiled. "Well, have a good lunch George," she smiled as Hermione made it to the table. "To drink dear?"

Hermione smiled familiarly, though she was sure Madame Rosmerta would not remember her, "Butterbeer please." Madame Rosmerta snapped her fingers and a steaming glass of butterbeer appeared on her tray. She set it on the table and hurried back to the bar.

George stood awkwardly, "Please sit." He gestured toward the chair opposite him. "No appearances in two years and now we meet twice in one day. To what do I owe this fine pleasure?" he smiled gallantly.

She laughed. He could always make her laugh, for as long as she could remember. "I assure you the first meeting was by chance. This one I rather planned?"

"My handsome face haunts your thoughts then?"

She tried to keep a perfectly straight face, "It's true. I've been pining after you all these years."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Seeing as I don't believe that for a second Miss Granger, may I inquire as to why you wanted to meet with me again today?"

"Actually," she smiled, "Dumbledore rather suggested it."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes. I had a meeting with him this morning,"

"Oh yes, you told me of your meeting. What were you speaking to him about? Surely you're not planning on reentering our humble world of magic?" a smirk playing on his lips.

"Actually," she looked distant, "I am. He's asked me to teach Arithmancy and didn't really give me the option to decline the offer. Same of Dumbledore, or Albus, I suppose."

"Albus, yes," George chuckled. "Yes, I find the first-name thing to be quite a change as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all professors are asked to call one another by first names. I'm glad that no one will be calling me Professor Weasley," he shuddered, "That just seems too strange. Not as strange, however, as having to call McGonagall, Minerva."

"You're going to be teaching as well!" Hermione's eyes visibly brightened causing George to smile. She didn't know why that excited her so much. "I suppose that's why Dumble, err Albus, I'm never going to get that, suggested I speak with you."

"I am sure glad he did," he winked flirtatiously causing a slight blush to grace Hermione's cheeks. "It's also nice to think that I finally knew something before the know-it all Granger," he smirked.

"I'd be careful, Professor Weasley, you are seeming far too like an old schoolmate of mine, a one Draco Malfoy." George dropped his jaw in mock offence before they both broke into laughter.

They chatted idly over lunch. Hermione filled him in on her endless string of jobs and George listened attentively adding snide comments every one in a while and questioning the things he didn't understand. (His father may work in Muggle Relations but, he was realizing, he was fairly clueless as to the Muggle world.) George droned on about the monotonous and hum-drum life he led.

George looked at his watch, "Bullocks!" he said softly as he stood pulling on his jacket.

"What's wrong?" Hermione looked worried.

"I was supposed to be back at the shoppe fifteen minutes ago," he turned to face the bar. "On my tab," the bartender nodded. "Hers too," George added, gesturing toward Hermione.

"No George, really, I -"

"I insist," he smiled placing a hand on the arm reaching for her purse.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," he winked as he buttoned his jacket. "I hate to rush off like this but…,"

"No, no. I understand." In the meantime, she had pulled on her jacket and gathered her bag.

They walked out the door together and stopped just outside standing in the road.

"Well…" said George.

"Well…" she smiled as George reached in for a hug. It was a comfortable hug that neither wanted to break though finally he did. "I suppose I'll see you soon."

"Tonight," George replied as he turned to head back to work.

"Tonight?" Hermione followed a few steps.

"Weasley family dinner, you know. There are many big announcements and, of course, you'll have to make yours," he looked at her as though he were completely serious.

Her eyebrows rose anxiously, "Really George, I can't."

"Nonsense," he walked back toward her and nipped her chin with his finger. "After all, all these Weasley's with their girlfriends, I'll be needing a date," he smiled as she visibly blushed.

"George…" she started quietly.

"Good, it's settled. Should I pick you up at your flat?"

"No, you'll never be able to find it." She'd given up this battle; it was obvious she was on a bit of a losing streak today, though she didn't mind having lost either of the battles.

"Outside the Burrow then. At six-thirty. Dinner starts promptly at seven. I'll see you then," he said as he placed a light kiss on her forehead and headed off toward the store. He didn't know why he seemed to be so affectionate with her. He wasn't normally affectionate with women he wasn't related to, but Hermione was practically family. Right?

She stood there a few seconds, just smiling to herself. Her life finally seemed to be looking up again; it had been a long time. She would really enjoy working with George, though she had to wonder what compelled him to kiss her. Though it was nothing more than a friendly kiss, it still didn't seem like something George would do. She hadn't really known him too well when she was young and it had been years, perhaps he'd changed. Besides, he was practically a brother to her. Wasn't he?

Little did they know that through the window of _The Three Broomsticks_, they were on display for a certain waitress. She smiled to herself, "They'll both be at Hogwarts." She couldn't help but laugh, "What is Albus up to now?"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Yay! Three thousand words! I hope that makes up for it not being updated sooner. I love writing dialogue with George and Hermione, they're perfect for each other.:0) Sorry to all the Snape-lovers! Don't hate me. Be sure to stay tuned for the Weasley family dinner. We'll find out what Ron, Bill and Lee Jordan are up to. 


	6. Women!

_Author's Notes_: I have edited and rewritten and revised the first five chapters, so I **highly** recommend that anyone who hasn't go back and read them. There's a lot of background information. I'll probably edit them all again. It's never good enough for me. -sigh- I've been writing this chapter for days and planned on having it up days ago but there's been much madness and I apologize. To make up for it, it's seriously long!  
A special thanks to **HP-Magic** for coming back and reviewing every chapter! Thank you! And check out her stuff, it's fabulous!  
What is the deal with this site not allowing certain characters and things! I don't understand!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, simply the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Women!**

"What should I wear? Casual, yes, casual…" she started rummaging through her closet, "No, not this. This…no, no," clothes were flying over her head, covering her bed and portions of the hardwood floor. "Oooh, I love those shoes," she reached up into the top of her closet. "I can't reach! Oh, oh," Hermione was struggling up on her tip toes, reaching into the back of her top shelf. "Just, almost," The shoes were so far above her that she couldn't see what she was reaching for, she felt what she thought was the box and jerked, hard. "Aaah!" Hermione went tumbling onto her back with an entire shelf of clothes falling on top of her body which now lay sprawled across the floor in front of her closet.

She groaned, "Ouch…" slowly she pulled herself out from under the chaos and onto her bed. She sat there on the edge of her bed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hermione!" called a voice from the living room.

"In the bedroom," Hermione called back, recognizing the voice as her favorite red-headed female friend, Ginny.

Ginny walked in slowly, trying to avoid stepping on any of the various items strewn about her friend's room. "Did your closet throw up?"

Hermione laughed and lay back on the bed, "Something like that."

* * *

_Add one more to the dinner party for tonight. Thanks Mum._

_Love, George_

"Who are you bringing to dinner?" Ginny was hovering over George's shoulder as he scribbled on a piece of parchment. Ginny came in that afternoon to work for Fred, though not without first finding out Fred's news. If she wanted to know something, she wouldn't rest until she knew.

George hesitated and Ginny figured that was her answer. A mischievous smile graced her face as she looked accusingly at her older brother. "You have a date!"

"No, it's not a date. It's…" it's not that he didn't want to tell his sister, he just wanted to keep it a surprise. He knew how excited everyone would be to see her. "It's uhh, it's a surprise?" He meant it as a statement, but, as he was unsure what tonight was and as he was unsure what to tell his sister, it came out as a tentative question.

"Ah ha! It is a date!" Ginny squealed and her smile spread wider across her face. "George Weasley!" she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I didn't know you were dating someone! So," her eyebrows raised, "who's the lucky girl?"

"Ginny, I know because you're female you have to squeal and gush and jump up and down, but it's not a date." She glared disbelievingly at him. "Wouldn't I tell Mum if I had a date!"

This seemed to convince her as her smile fell and she slumped back down on the stool behind the counter. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Bugger!"

George couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry my love life disappoints."

"No, it doesn't," Ginny apologized. "Well, it does, but I just thought…well, you've been in such a good mood today and I just thought maybe…" her voice fell as she spoke. "You deserve someone, George."

He felt awful, he didn't understand why she was so upset. "Ginny," he moved toward her. "It's just Hermione..."

Ginny's head popped up with a look of surprise. "Hermione! What does this have to do with Hermione?"

"Well," George was reluctant to tell her now. "Hermione's the extra person or my date, I suppose."

The smile sprung back to Ginny's face. "Hermione? Hermione! Wait, she's coming to the Burrow for a family dinner! I've been asking her to come to those for ages, why…" she looked up at George, "This is a date! Oh!" she squealed again. "George! You and Hermione!"

George threw his arms in the air. "Ginny! I'm not dating Hermione! Today was the first I've seen Hermione for years!"

"Well, what then?"

George sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this situation without telling her Hermione's news. So, since the store was slow, George told her the events of the day. Ginny was ecstatic! "Hermione's coming back! She's coming back!" She hugged her brother. "I have to go see her!"

"Whoa Ginny!" George held her by the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself!" he laughed. "You'll see her at dinner."

"Dinner! Oh no, George, I have to go now." Ginny's voice was urgent.

"What? Why?"

"Hermione won't know what to wear!" George started to laugh. "I'm serious, George. You can close up without me?" Before waiting for an answer she stepped outside and apparated away.

George just shook his head, "Women."

* * *

"Hermione, that's perfect!" She was clad in a midnight blue dress with a low back and scooping neck-line, the bottom was jagged, stopping at the knee and accented with small heeled sandals.

Hermione looked down at herself then back into the mirror. While she liked what she saw, she felt a bit uncomfortable considering the occasion. "Don't you think this is a bit much for dinner at the Burrow?"

"Of course not, I didn't straighten your hair. That would be too much." Ginny smiled at her work. Hermione was such a pretty girl, it was a shame she didn't date more, but maybe tonight would be a step in the right direction. After all, if anyone deserved someone as much as Hermione, it was George. George had dated, but it had been a long time. His only serious girlfriend, Katie Bell, hadn't lasted very long, not even a year. She had disappeared and everyone, including George, assumed she'd been another victim of the _Dark War_. He mourned her death though he never truly loved her. Not long after the war ended, however, she turned back up, without a scratch on her. She'd gone to hide out in the United States until the chaos had ended and Voldemort was defeated. She came back to George, begging his forgiveness for being such a coward, but he couldn't take her back. He couldn't take back a woman who wasn't bold enough to stand by his side, to be there for him through those terrible times.

Ginny looked down at her watch, "Oh! I have to go get Lily. Mum probably already started dinner and she's just a nuisance when you're actually trying to get something done." She crossed the room and the two exchanged friendly kisses on the cheek. "You look beautiful Hermione. I'll see you soon." Seeing the uneasy look on Hermione's face, she added, "Don't be nervous! We're your family and everyone will be thrilled to see you." With a POP! She was gone.

Hermione sighed. "My family…" she smiled and smoke to her reflection, "I'm going home."

George closed up the store quickly; there hadn't been much business that day. He went into the back and changed clothes. Since he was meeting Hermione at the same time that the store closed, Ginny brought over some clothes for him. She said they were, 'More appropriate date attire'. She was right, were he going on a date, this would be a much more appropriate outfit. It was a loose-fitting pair of dark jeans with a brown and white plaid button-up shirt complete with matching necklace. He laughed, "Good old Ginny. Everything down to the accessories."

After locking the door, he examined himself in the window and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed, "It's hopeless." He extinguished the fire with a flick of his wand and apparated home. Seconds later he found himself standing down the lane from the Burrow. A full five minute stroll from the front gate. He looked over to find Hermione looking questioningly at him. Upon looking at her, words escaped him and he just looked her over for a few minutes.

"George?" she broke into his alternate universe. She could feel the blush creeping across her exposed chest as he stumbled for words.

"You made it," he smiled.

"Well, sort of," she looked up the lane. "I was going for the front gate, must be losing my touch."

George laughed. "No, you're not losing anything, I assure you," he winked looking suggestively at her.

She blushed and laughed, "I wasn't talking about that touch."

"I know, I know. You must have forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"The apparating wards that were set around the house during the war."

Her eyes flicked to acknowledgement, "Oh, yeah, I remember now."

"Shall we?" He held out the crook of his arm and she slipped hers through.

"We shall," she smiled as they strolled up the lane. The two kept sneaking glances at one another, but walked in a comfortable silence. He looked nice, really nice. "That's a step up from you work uniform."

"And that's about five steps up from your 'meeting attire'," he smiled looking over at her.

She stopped and turned to face him, "I can go home and change if it's a problem." She shrugged, though her tone was joking.

"And deny me privilege of having the most attractive date here? I think not," she blushed and turned away, continuing up the path until she reached the gate. She stopped and just stared at this home that she hadn't seen in so long.

George, who had been trailing slightly behind her, walked up next to her. "Nervous?"

They both continued to look at the Burrow. "Yeah, and I don't even know why."

He grabbed her hand, "You'll be fine," he assured her and gave a slight squeeze to her hand. "Ready?"

She took a deep breath, "Let's go."

* * *

The inside of the Burrow was not quite the picture of serenity.

"Chari! Stop running!" shouted Bill as he scooped up the young child with one arm and Lily with the other. Chari (pronounced Carey) is Bill's youngest child. Her full name is Charistina (named for Charlie) Willow Weasley and she is quite vibrant and always on the go, though only two years old. She and Lily are the best of pals, since they were born only a few months apart and are always wreaking havoc, even at their young age. Chari has more of her mother, Miriam's features, with light brown hair but complete with Bill's sparkling green eyes.

"Hey Uncle Ron!" Ron was seated in the living room with his newest girlfriend, Emma Dobbs, journalist for the _Daily Prophet_. "Take the kids outside until Mum's done with dinner, will you?" Bill looked at his brother pleadingly as the two girls wriggled in his arms in useless attempts to escape.

Ron smiled and stood, "Alright you two monsters!" He took the girls from Bill's grasp and began toting them toward the backdoor. "Pierce," Ron called to the young boy sitting in the arm chair nearest the fire. "Wanna come?"

The boy's hazel eyes looked up from behind his strawberry curls. "No thanks, Uncle Ron."

"Aw, come on Pierceton," implored his mother. "You've been behind that book all day, sweetie. Take some time off, go play."

The young boy sighed. He was quite like the uncle for whom he was named for, Pierceton Ignatius Weasley, in memory of Percy. He had learned to read at the age of four and since then, he was rarely seen without a book on his lap. Ron sent the girls on ahead and knelt down next to the boy. "Pierceton?"

"Hmm?"

"I bet I can tickle that book out of your hands!" Before Pierce could respond Ron had the book out of his lap and was attacking him with wiggling fingers in a tickling fiasco.

"Stop," Pierce breathed between giggles. "Uncle Ron!"

"If I stop, will you come out and play?"

Ron stopped tickling long enough for Pierce to answer. "Okay, okay, I'll go."

"That's more like it!" Ron scooped the boy up and draped him over his shoulder, Pierce laughing all the way.

"It's about time Ron had a family of his own. He's so good with the kids."

"Miriam! Ron's only been seeing this Emma for a few weeks," Alicia reminded her. "Don't scare her off already." The two women laughed and engaged in light chatter with one another. Miriam Strout Weasley had been married to Bill for six years. The two met when Bill was wounded and spent some time in St. Mungo's, Miriam was his healer. Bill came in and sat next to his wife on the loveseat, wrapping a comforting arm around her lean shoulder. He lightly stroked her long, dark hair. Bill was still wearing his hair long as well, still as red as ever with a slight curl that his son had inherited. He still had that rugged handsomeness that women loved though he'd discarded the earrings when Pierceton was born. The only addition was a tattoo on his right shoulder blade of the Weasley family crest with two sets of initials within, 'PIW' and 'CWW'.

Fred came into the room planting a succulent kiss on his new fiancée. "Fred!" scolded Alicia. The couple across the room just laughed as Fred sat down on the arm of Alicia's chair. "Lee! Lisa!" Alicia whipped out of her seat, knocking Fred onto the floor as she hurried to greet her two friends.

"Alicia!" The two women hugged warmly, "It's so good to see you." Lisa Turpin and Lee Jordan had been dating for two years now. She was two years younger than him and had been a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. The two were expecting to make their own announcement soon enough, or so Lee planned. The two were practically Weasleys these days, with Lee being a third part owner of WWW.

"Yeah," Lee took the next hug, "We hear you two have a big announcement to make." Lee winked over at Fred, who had gathered himself up from the floor and was walking over to greet his friends. The two couples were very close to one another. Just then there was a loud crash in the kitchen. The women all jumped up and off to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley while Bill, Fred and Lee began animatedly discussing the World Quidditch Cup this year. When another loud noise echoed in from the kitchen, the men jumped up and to the kitchen when it was followed by Mrs. Weasley's scream.

George opened the door and, at Hermione's request, walked in ahead of her.

"George!" Alicia bustled over from the stove to give him a big hug as George whispered in her ear.

"Congratulations!" he said softly. She pulled away from him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks," she whispered with a wink as something behind George caught her attention. "Oh my…" she looked from George back to the thing that caught her eye. "Hermione!" she said in a hushed voice, partly excited, partly questioning.

"Alicia, it's been a while…" Hermione started.

"Hermione!" Alicia squealed and enveloped her in a tight hug. Hermione smiled, hugging her back. She should just get used to this, there would be about ten more!

Mrs. Weasley's head jerked toward the door and she was so surprised that she dropped the bowl she was holding. She didn't even notice as she squealed and hurried over to Hermione.

"Hermione! Dear! How are you!" She crushed Hermione in one of her breath-gripping hugs. Before Hermione could catch her breath to answer, Lee, Bill and Fred burst into the room.

"Mum…" started Bill as he looked at the girl standing in front of her. "Uhh, Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley just wiped a tear and looked back toward Hermione, "Oh, Hermione!" she said as she reached in for another bone-crushing hug.

"Mum!" George broke in, "Let the girl breathe!" He pulled Hermione away from his mother, slightly.

"I'm sorry George, Hermione," she paused for a shuddering breath. "I'm just…it's been so long, I can't…oh!" Mrs. Weasley reached in for another blubbering hug, but Bill was quicker, sweeping her up into a hug.

She smiled into his shoulder, "Thanks," she whispered.

He pulled her back and smiled, "Mum's a bit overwhelming, if you'll remember."

She laughed, "How could I forget?"

"It's good to see you, Hermione. Pierce will be excited too," he kissed her on the forehead and headed over toward the broken bowl across the room. "He's in the backyard," he called over his shoulder.

Hermione greeted the rest of the Weasleys within the house, including Ginny and Mr. Weasley who had come back downstairs, when she saw a face she didn't recognize as well. She walked over, "Lisa?"

The girl turned, "Turpin, right. We had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes together." Lisa looked down a bit shyly, "I wasn't sure you'd remember me…"

"No, I do!" Hermione smiled, "I just wasn't sure at first. Are you, well you and Lee are dating…or something?"

Lisa laughed at Hermione's slight bit of awkwardness at not knowing something. "Lee and I have been dating for a while now, hopefully we'll be moving to the next step soon." Lisa grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, that's great!"

The two ladies hugged as Lee walked over, "You two know one another?"

Lisa turned to her boyfriend as he put an arm around her waist. "Old classmates," she put simply.

Lee nodded as Ron came rushing past him, a crying Chari in tow. "Miriam - " he started, but Miriam was there before he could go on.

"Thanks, Ron. I'll take care of it from here." She looked over toward Hermione, "I think there's someone you might want to see."

"Huh?" Ron followed her gaze and – "Hermione!" She grinned as he moved forward, picking her up in hug. "What are you doing here!" he asked when he finally released her.

George stepped up beside her, "She's with me," he put a possessive arm around her waist.

"What?" Ron stepped back. "Are you two…but you…" the classic Weasley look graced his befuddled face.

Hermione laughed, "No, Ron! I just ran into George in Hogsmeade and…"

"He invites you to a Weasley family dinner and you come, but Ginny and I have been inviting you for years and - "

"Hey ickle Ronniekins, calm down." George put a calming arm on his brother's shoulder, "She has an announcement to make."

The night continued smoothly and the dinner was delicious, as usual. Hermione told the same stories ten different times though, she added, her life really hadn't been that interesting since they had all seen her last. Fred and Alicia announced their engagement to everyone's greatest approval. Mrs. Weasley cried, of course. George's announcement of his new job, however, wasn't greeted with quite the same enthusiasm by everyone, namely, Fred.

"Fred?" George had followed his brother upstairs to their old bedroom after he got mad and stormed out. Fred was sitting on the end of his old bed facing away from the door, looking out the window. George walked in and stood at the door, not really knowing what to say.

"You could have told me, you know? Before you told everyone else."

George shook his head. "I'm sorry. I meant to tell you today but…" he looked at Fred, "I didn't think you'd be so upset."

Fred shrugged and walked over to the window, "You're leaving me."

George laughed and fell back on the bed and laughed some more.

Fred turned from the window to stare at his lunatic brother. "Something funny?"

"Fred!" George gasped, "You'll be in Hogsmeade, and I'll be at Hogwarts. We'll be in walking distance!" George was starting to get tears in his eyes as he controlled his laughter enough to speak. "I'm leaving you!"

His laughter became contagious and soon Fred joined in. The two brothers held their stomachs and wiped away the tears. George gave a final chuckle and stood up, "You're becoming a bit melodramatic, Fred. Must be the marriage-thing kicking in."

Fred laughed and hit his brother on the back before giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Pretty sexy date too," Fred winked as George pushed him off and onto the bedand took off back downstairs.

"Ron, is everything okay?" Emma asked him. They were the only two left standing in the kitchen. Lily and Chari were playing with Lisa and Hermione was talking to Pierce about the book he was reading while everyone else sat around chatting.

Ronwalked over and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm fine," he kissed her forehead. "You've survived your first Weasley family dinner. Are you okay?" She was a small girl, much shorter than Ron and she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I have had a lovely evening," she smiled revealingher pearly whites. "Your family is everything I expected them to be, though your mother, well, I can't figure if she really likes me or…really doesn't." She wrinkled the freckles on her little button nose.

Ron laughed and pushed back a strand of her blonde hair. "Mum takes some getting used to. Might want to talk to Hermione about that, she's been in your position and the two of you seemed to be getting along well."

Her eyes lit up, "Hermione is everything I always thought she was!" When Ron looked confused, she blushed and tried to explain. "You see, Hermione was always a bit of an idol to me."

Ron opened his mouth to laugh, but she stopped him. "Don't laugh!" she scolded as his mouth clamped shut. "She was three years older and I always loved that she could be so smart and still be in Gryffindor and, well…" she looked to the ground.

"What?"

"She was dating you." Now it was his turn to blush.

"Speaking of Hermione," he said, trying to change the subject. "She was supposed to make an announcement."

"Ron!" came flowing in from the other room. "Ron! Emma! Get in here!" shouted Fred.

The group was seated all around the living room, everyone was focused on Hermione.

"Well," she looked toward George who smiled and winked. She smiled back graciously, "I'm coming back."

"Back?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"To the wizarding world. I was offered a job, well, sort of ordered into a job and - "

"That's great!" Ron cut her off quickly and rushed over to herfor a hug. She giggled. "You're really coming back?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling, "Dumbl-Albus has asked me to teach at Hogwarts!"

Mrs. Weasley cried and, once again, everyone hugged Hermione. It wasn't long until the night was over and everyone was heading home. Well, except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and Ginny, they were already home.

Hermione was the last to leave. She was busy talking with Ginny as Lily fell asleep in her lap. Hermione yawned and looked at her watch. "I should go."

Ginny walked over and lightly moved her daughter. "Lily, wake up."

"What mummy?"

"Say good night to Hermione, she's going home and you're going to bed."

Lily reached her little arms up and gave Hermione a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Nighty Aunt Emione."

"Good night Lily," Hermione kissed her back.

"Be back soon Emione," Lily called as Ginny carried her away.

Hermione sighed, "Bye Gin."

"I'll owl," Ginny mouthed as Lily fell back off to sleep.

Hermione stood and gathered her things as she found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and thanked them for the lovely evening.

"You'll come more often, dear?" asked Arthur. "You know you're family here."

"I know," she smiled. "I'll be back before you know it."

As her hand reached the door knob, a tapping foot caught her attention. She looked up to find George with his arms crossed, standing by the door. "Were you going to leave before saying Good-bye?"

"Well, I was, but…" Hermione faltered. She'd secretly been avoiding him a bit tonight, after his comment to Ron about 'her being with him'. It made her question why she was here and she really didn't want to think of that at the moment.

He smiled, "No goodnight kiss?" She blushed and shook her head. "Aww, come on Aunt Emione!" he joked with Lily's pet name for Hermione. "At least let me apparate you home."

"George, I can get home perfectly by myself."

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Really," she stated confidently.

"Guess we'll go with option A then," he started walking toward her with a glint in his eye, but stopped before he reached her. "But, if you can get home alone, why didn't you just apparate from inside the house?"

"But that apparating…" _Duh Hermione! The wards are only for those apparating **to** the Burrow, not those apparating **from** the Burrow._ "I forgot," she admitted.

He grinned, knowingly and strutted closer. "Not quite the know-it-all anymore."

She stepped back as he moved forward and their eyes locked. "George, I…" He kept moving toward her until eventually, she ran into the door. Her temperature began to rise and…and were those butterflies in her stomach? Butterflies? Hermione Granger did not get butterflies over boys! He leaned toward her. At a loss, Hermione threw him the only method she knew to thwart off guys and contain her emotions, she got mad. "George, I'm not a know-it-all."

"Not anymore," he leaned in closer as she tore her gaze from him, put her hand to his chest and pushed him away.

"What's that supposed to mean? Huh?" she glared at him, no longer playful. He tried to interject something, but she kept right on going. "Hermione's living in the muggle world, she must be such a stupid arse now, couldn't possibly still be as smart!" She began mimicking others' voices, "They've dumbed her senses. Since she hasn't been putting those skills to use, I'm sure she's lost them. It's a shame; she really used to be the brightest witch of her age. Do you feel that way too George?" he began stepping back, confused at this sudden outburst.

"You're taking pity on poor little Hermione? Hasn't had a date in years, I know what will make her feel better, I'll seduce her," she looked around, "In my parent's kitchen!" she huffed. "Surely she needs a man to run her life, because all good witches need a man in their life." She glared him down with her eyes, which was very difficult since he was a great deal taller than her. "Well, you know what George Weasley? I don't! I don't need anyone!" She could feel tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Hermione, I…" he tried but didn't really know how to finish it.

She sighed and looked up at him. She hadn't meant to get so upset or say all of that, she just didn't want to deal with these feelings and all these feelings that she'd been repressing just poured out. "Don't worry, everyone thinks it. I'm used to it." With a POP, she was gone.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Wow. Okay, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Oh & I kept trying to use measurement words, so j/ out of curiosity, what would be the appropriate exchange for foot and inches in Europe?


	7. Living Arrangements

_Author's Notes_: Sorry this took so long. The world of Rachel has been a little crazy lately. I also discovered this new forum that I'm completely enamored with, Three-Tasks, very cool, everyone should check it out. Be careful though, addictions can be fatal, heh! Just kidding! But if you do sign up, say that Ravenclawriter referred you.  
I'm on Spring Break, so hopefully I'll have a chance to reel out two chapters this week!  
Oh and the wonderful Natalie (Narcissa Malfoy at TT) made a banner for this fic! Check it out on my profile.

_Disclaimer: _ I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, simply the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Living Arrangements**

Weeks passed. Hermione and George hadn't seen or spoken to one another since that night. More than once she picked up a piece of parchment and began a note to him, but as she touched her quill softly to the paper she drew a blank. She knew she should apologize, but she didn't know what to say or how to say it. Sometimes, in her packing, she'd imagine just how it would seem. It wouldn't matter what words she used, they would convey some deeper message.

The words _'I was overwhelmed'_ would become, _'Sorry I was such a bitch, just scared I might fall in love with you.'_ Or how about _'I got scared'_? Basically that would mean, _'I have a great fear of good night kisses, you know like them leading to other night activities' _or in a male mind it translates as, _'I haven't gotten any lately.'_

She sighed, amidst packing yet another box of books, and laughed to herself. "Maybe I do need to get some!" she said aloud.

Not all of Hermione's time had been spent dwelling about her outburst on George. She had many things to do before heading off to Hogwarts.

She had to tell her parents, who gushed over her, "Hermione, dear, you're getting back into the game", "You're finally snapping back!", and "It's about time you go on with your life." Was she that much of a loser since she left the wizarding world?

She also had to put a notice in at the restaurant, much to Bradley's chagrin. Sometimes she wished she'd have taken him up on a few of those offers, but then she remembered that no respectable woman had a one-night-stand.

She closed her lease on her flat and spent the rest of her time packing and cleaning, preparing lesson plans, being typical Hermione. Ron and Ginny had each come over to help her pack. She expected that Ron might question her relationship with George. He didn't. She had even rehearsed a completely honest response that she barely knew George anymore and wouldn't consider him a good friend, but a friend nonetheless. She was a little disappointed, hoping that maybe George would have tried to contact her. She couldn't blame him though. She went mental on him, right there in his parents' kitchen, for no good reason. All he was trying to do was give her a kiss.

* * *

"Hullo brother." George looked up from his writing to discover Fred perusing the kitchen cupboards. "Never thought I'd see the day…" 

"That kitchen cupboards would house food. I know, it was a shock to me as well," George smirked.

Fred laughed and sat down with a sandwich, lightly fingering the books surrounding his twin. "A Weasley twin surrounded by textbooks, heading back to Hogwarts. What is the world coming to?" Fred sat back on the bench and laughed. "Do they usually have professors teach that never even graduated?"

George began stacking his books and papers. "Oh shove it Fred!"

Fred sat up straight, a look of mock horror on his face. "Oh, George! I know you're taking over Snape's former position, but I didn't realize you were actually going to become him! You couldn't even keep a shred of humor?"

"Hey!" George snapped. "Have a little respect for the dead, will ya? Your arse might be dead if not for him."

"Sorry," Fred conceded as George began stuffing his belongings into a shoulder pack. "At least you'll have a hot co-worker though," he winked. "Hermione's looking pretty sexy these days. What's up between the two of you? Anything?"

"Nothing," George said honestly, making his own sandwich, facing away from his brother. "I haven't seen or spoken to Hermione since that dinner."

"That's surprising. You two seemed rather cozy with one another. Sort of thought there might be a bit of something there."

"Hah! Fat chance!" George sat across from Fred at the table, "Ithinkshemighthateme," he said through a mouth full of sandwich.

Fred, having fully understood his twin's sloppy sentence, just nodded. "For the best I guess. Be mighty weird too, what with she and Ron being each other's first loves." George nodded silently. He'd actually never thought of that, Ron was Hermione's first love, first boyfriend, first kiss, first…well, lots of firsts. So even if she _was_ attracted to George, she'd probably have no idea how to respond to those feelings. It would be so awkward. He felt awful for making her feel uncomfortable. He was going to visit her, more than once. He'd talked to Ginny about it, but she suggested that he just leave Hermione alone. _Ron_ would talk to her, he'd help her. George always had a sneaking suspicion that Ginny hoped Ron and Hermione would get back together. Hell, everyone hoped they would.

Eventually ignoring Ginny's advice, George sent her an owl. It was short, just apologizing for anything he may have done and letting her know that he was here if she needed someone to talk with. He sent it off with Pig but, old and senile, Pig got lost and ended up delivering it to Angelina. That was fun to explain to Fred.

"Tomorrow's the big day," Fred stated, pulling George from his reverie.

"Yeah, it is. I'm ready though, I'm excited too."

"Good," Fred told him confidently. "You should be excited. It's quite an honor and you're going to make one hell of a potions professor."

"So that means you're hoping I'll use the students as test subjects?"

A sly grin sneaked across Fred's face. "It would be a shame to have all those innocents at your finger tips and not make use of them."

Tomorrow was the big day indeed and George woke in the morning thinking just that. He had everything packed, though that wasn't hard. He didn't have too many belongings, being very conservative despite his new-found wealth. Not to mention that he had barely unpacked anything since moving into the burrow. He'd also packed 'supplies' for his other job. He would still be a necessary member of the WWW team, handling their finances and some of the :cough: sampling. He woke early, he'd be expected at Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross by 9:30. He wanted to make sure he really had everything ready. As though he couldn't just have Fred bring him whatever he had forgotten…

Hermione, however, was not as calm.

"Is there anything I've forgotten?" she asked, scanning the rooms of her now bare flat.

"Hermione," whined an exasperated Ginny. "You've been through every room five times already. I think you have everything."

Ron laughed at his sister sprawled on the sofa. "Even after having shrunken all your boxes, there are still three boxes! And, trust me, they're not light!"

"Sorry, I'm just…"

"Nervous," Ginny and Ron recited together.

"You told us already."

"Actually you told us about ten times already." Hermione laughed as she playfully punched Ron's arm.

"Thanks you guys, really. I couldn't have done it without you two."

"Done what?" Ron asked.

"Anything." Hermione smiled warmly at him.

The sentimental silence soon became slightly awkward and Ginny, thankfully, broke it. "Hermione, you and Ron better get going if you want to be early."

"I don't have to be early…"

The other two just laughed as Ginny crossed the room toward Hermione, embracing her warmly. "Everything will be great, you'll be great." She pulled away and looked at her friend; saw the excited nervousness in her eyes. "If you need anything," she smiled, "I'm just an owl away."

"Thanks Gin, but I'll be fine."

"Yeah," Ron teased, "She'll have George to take care of her." Hermione forced a smile as Ron laughed heartily at his own joke. Ginny just smiled and shook her head at the pair, wondering how the two ever survived a relationship with one another, as she disapparated from the room.

The two rode silently to Kings Cross until they pulled into a parking spot. Ron broke the silence. "Hermione," he placed a hand over hers. "You really are going to be great. I'm sure of it."

She smiled gratefully, "I'll miss you too Ron."

He grinned cheekily, "I never said I'd miss you!"

Hermione just laughed as she left the car. Ron insisted on carrying all of her things onto the platform and loading them into the train. Hermione spotted Mrs. Weasley across the way who bustled over to her and captured her in a hug.

"Hermione, dear. Good luck. I'm sure you'll be great."

"Mum, let her go before you smother her."

Molly pulled away, slightly embarrassed as Hermione whispered, "Thanks Ron."

The whistle blew and Hermione wished the two another good-bye, giving Ron a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "You'll owl, right?"

He winked, "Every day."

Hermione wandered the hall of the train, looking for an empty compartment where she could get in some good study-planning. The train was considerably smaller, with only one car since the students didn't return for another week. She found her compartment at the back of the train and quickly began pulling out her books.

"It'll be great to have an old teammate back at Hogwarts, George." Oliver and George bumbled down the train looking for a compartment full of professors that wouldn't bore them out of their minds. Since they found none, Oliver guided them to the back of the car. "This compartment's always empty. The older professors get motion sickness quite easily." Before looking in, Oliver pulled open and the door and waved George in with an arm.

George looked at the sight before him, Hermione sitting amidst stacks of books and papers. He couldn't help but chuckle; she was so in her element. She didn't even notice that the door had been opened and that there were two (dashingly handsome) men in front of her. His chuckle, however, pulled her back into reality.

"Oh." She stared up at George, not really sure what to say. Their gazes were locked, trying to read the other.

Hermione hadn't even noticed Oliver who broke the tension. "Hermione, you stole our compartment," he smiled teasingly.

She just rolled her eyes, "Oliver. George," and turned back to her work.

"We'd love to sit, thanks for asking." Oliver and George took the seats across from Hermione as her entire bench was full of her work. Oliver reached over and pulled the paper Hermione was working on, right out from under her nose.

"Hey!"

"Wow. Hermione, this is your 'Week 42' Lesson Plan. A bit overzealous, don't you think?"

She shifted her gaze to George. "What are the odds that Oliver's going to allow me to get any work done?"

George just laughed. "You should pack it up now. Oliver can be quite exhausting."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm still here. I can hear you, you know!"

"Oh, Oliver!" George's eyes widened as though he hadn't noticed him there before. "Didn't see you there, buddy."

Hermione giggled while packing up her things.

"Well isn't that a cute little giggle there Miss Hermione. Rather girly for such a self proclaimed hard-arse, don't you think?" Hermione would have been offended were it not for Oliver's sweet, joking tone.

"Sorry, I forgot. You've got the 'girly' angle covered. I don't want to go stealing your thunder."

George laughed heartily as Oliver leaned in toward Hermione, "You're going to pay for that Professor Granger." His voice held such a seductive tone that it stopped George's laugh in its tracks and caused Hermione to visibly blush.

In a rushed attempt to stop Oliver's passes at Hermione, George pulled something out of his pockets. "Uhh…exploding snaps, anyone?"

The two looked up and Oliver smiled as Hermione, avoiding George's gaze, was blushing harder. The rest of the ride was spent in light conversation and exploding snaps until finally they arrived at Hogwarts. Upon entering the school, the three separated to their quarters. Professors each had their own spacious suite and shared a kitchen and living area with two other professors. Oliver shared with Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick as the two had been very good friends with Madam Hooch before she retired. The rooms were modeled to fit their occupant and new professors took the rooms of their predecessor. Snape happened to room with Professor McGonagall and Professor Vector and George would be taking his room…he could hardly wait.

Much to George's surprise, the room was decked out in red and gold, in tribute to his former house colors. He surveyed the room in awe until his eyes landed on a large, spacious bed. George smiled and took a running leap, sinking into the soft, comfortable comforter. As his head hit the pillows, he discovered they were filled with…feathers! George always dreamed of having a pillow fight in which feathers actually fell out of the pillows. He smiled as he jumped off the bed to explore the other rooms. The bathroom wasn't large, but did have a bath. George secretly relished bubble baths every once in a while. There was another room full of shelves and cauldrons.

"A lab," he whispered to himself. "A potions lab." The grin on his face stretched from ear to ear. Around him were shelves and rows of any ingredient he could have hoped for! "Wow."

Finally, after examining many of the ingredients, he forced himself to leave the room. His things had been carried up by some house elves earlier. He also discovered that he could call a house elf with a snap of his fingers. His clothes had been neatly placed in his closet and drawers, along with seven pairs of professor's robes and one pair of dress robes. The rest of the room was completed by a large desk and bookshelf, full of books of potions, two fluffy arm chairs and a loveseat surrounding a coffee table, as well as a table and mahogany chairs in another corner. He finally decided it was time he checked out the rest of his new living space.

He walked into a large room with a high ceiling and a large fireplace. One side of the room was a small, functional kitchen that didn't look very used at all. He supposed it was used before house elves were so widely available. There was also a table set to comfortably seat four people with a vase of fresh flowers upon it. Living with two women, he'd have to get used to some of this girly stuff. Two of the walls were lined with shelves, filled with books of all kinds. Upon closer examination, he even saw some books on pranks and gags. He smiled to himself and thought; _I could get used to this_, as he plopped down on one of the couches but landed on something hard.

"Ouch!"

George jumped up quickly. "Hermione! Sorry, I…I didn't see you there." That 'something hard' happened to be her feet.

She smiled as she pulled her feet up to her. "It's okay." Hermione had forgotten that George would be in Snape's former room. He had obviously forgotten that she was taking over for Professor Vector.

George took a seat at the opposite end of the couch as Hermione pulled her book back up in front of her. She wasn't reading though, she was watching him as he took in the room and this new life he'd be living. He had such love in his eyes. Not love for her, just love for life; it was almost like a new, young love. He loved this new life, this new job, the new hope that came along with it, she could tell, just from his eyes. They probably mirrored her own. She was so excited to be starting this new life; she had such hope for it.

"The professors' Welcome Feast will begin in fifteen minutes," echoed across the room.

"What?" asked George, obviously very confused.

So the voice repeated itself more clearly. "There will be a Welcome Feast for the professors held in the Great Hall, beginning in thirteen minutes and fifty-six seconds."

George's eyes widened as he looked all around for the source of the voice. Hermione quietly tried to stifle her laughter until George started trying to climb up a book shelf to reach the source of the noise. A snort escaped her nose and she burst into laughter.

"What, may I ask, is so funny!" George questioned, hands on hips, looking much like a six-year old girl. This image of George, bewildered and lost, made Hermione laugh harder and she couldn't speak. "Where did that voice come from?" Hermione just laughed. "I know you know!" he pouted.

"It's…it's an automated…announcement," she managed.

"A what?"

Hermione had completely gotten her laughter under control. "It informs each room in the professors' wing fifteen minutes before something will be started. Like class, assemblies, quidditch games, meals…"

"Oh."

George's look of confused understanding caused another small giggle to escape Hermione's lips.

"You think that's funny, do you?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing and nodded.

"I seem to remember something else you laugh at, that would be, oh right…tickling!" he said as he lunged at her, getting her sides.

Hermione exploded into laughter. Tickling happened to be one of her only weaknesses and, having known George as long as she had, he knew that. "George!" she shouted between laughter and gasps for breath. "Stop…stop!"

"I thought you wanted something to giggle at," he said as he grinned down on her.

If only the two knew how compromising a position they were in, Hermione lying on the couch, squirming beneath an eager George who was tickling her from every angle. Hermione was squirming so much that she managed to push George off the couch, only to have him wrap an arm around her side and bring her down with him. On top of him, to be more precise. The two realized their _very _close proximity to one another as Hermione looked up at George. His smile was no longer playful. Every ounce of him just wanted to lean in and kiss her, but he couldn't. Not after the last time he tried to kiss her.

Maybe it was the position they were in, maybe it was the fact that it'd been so long since she'd been this close to a man, maybe she was feeling guilty for the night she blew him off, maybe she was actually falling for him, but at that moment, she didn't care why. Her eyes locked into a gaze with him as she moved her body up on his, closing in their gaze. As she came closer, her eyes moved to his lips and she leaned toward him, closing her eyes…

* * *

_Author's Notes: _Mwahahaha! Tell me how evil I am. Hehe. :Runs from readers angry faces: I'm sorry, I know it's mean, it's just. This is the perfect ending to this chapter. I'm sorry. I will try and have the next chapter up before Easter though. I'll try – promise! Please don't hate me! 


	8. Oliver Intervention

_Author's Notes_: Nothing interesting here. Sorry I didn't get it up earlier. This hasn't been edited, but I wanted to get it up to you as soon as I could. Hope there aren't too many mistakes. Read on…

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, simply the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Oliver Intervention**

As she came closer, her eyes moved to his lips and she leaned toward him, closing her eyes…

"Hmmhmm," the clearing of a voice echoed across the room. Hermione had fallen so far into the moment, that she didn't even hear it. George, however, was completely on edge with Hermione so close to him and the voice rang loud and clear. He knew the distinct throat clearing to be none other than Hermione's mentor and the object of George's torment, Minerva.

George laughed, frustrated but amused at the ironic (and somewhat annoying) timing of Minerva's entrance. This pulled Hermione out of her clouds and into the room, seeing Minerva standing over them, she jumped quickly to her feet, blushing from head to toe. "Oh, Profess…I mean, Minerva, we were just…"

He swooped in to her rescue. "What can I say?" he grinned, "Can't keep her hands off me."

Hermione glared daggers at him. "No, we weren't…he's just…" Minerva put a hand up to stop the girl and just smiled knowingly.

"I'll see you two in the Great Hall, five minutes." With that she walked swiftly from the room leaving the two of them to stare wordlessly.

"Umm…" George started as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

Hermione stammered for a second. "I…I, well I shouldn't…We…well, I…" She stopped and took a deep breath, shifting her gaze from him to the door. "I'll…see you in the Great Hall." She barely got the words out before the door shut behind her.

"Wow George! You really know how to woo a lady," he said to himself as he threw his hands up in the air and followed her out.

The week passed relatively uneventfully. Hermione was again avoiding George like he was the plague. _Two awkward intimate moments and we're not even dating yet,_ he thought to himself. He had resigned to believe that it was better this way. Obviously the universe didn't want them together and he understood why, sort of. They didn't even have anything in common, so they'd inevitably fall into a horrific break-up and scar their friendship forever, or completely destroy it. They were colleagues and everyone knows that one shouldn't mix business and pleasure. He was sure there were other reasons, but he didn't spend all his time dwelling on them. He was busy preparing and rehearsing his lessons as well as getting acquainted with his lab and classroom. (Or at least that's how he rationalized not being able to _find_ any other reasons.)

George was feeling especially frustrated one day when he couldn't concentrate on anything. He tried working on his lesson plans, but he knew them already. He tried inventing some new products, he got bored. He even tried…reading, but that didn't last long either. Finally, he decided that he needed a breath of fresh air to clear his senses. Well, a gust really. He took off outside the castle and up unto his Thunderbolt 2003 – the newest broom on the market. There were some perks to being part owner of one of the greatest prank shops in the wizarding world.

As he flew through the clear summer air, all his cares seem to just float away. The war, his job, Hermione, none of it mattered, not up here. Up here he was free to be whomever he wanted and there was no one to interfere with his wandering thoughts. Or so he thought…

George was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Oliver calling to him from the ground. In fact, he didn't notice him until Oliver had flown up and stopped right in front of him, forcing him to swerve and almost tumbling off his broom.

"Oliver! Bloody hell, don't do that!" he shouted once he had regained control of his broom and his heart rate.

Oliver smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I must have shouted your name a hundred times though. Got something on your mind?"

"No, actually. I was sort of spacing out and relaxing in a great abyss of nothingness."

"That's pretty deep George. I think this whole 'Professor' bit is going to your head."

"Hah. Hah." The two flew side-by-side for a while, in comfortable silence. Well, comfortable to George. Oliver kept looking over at him like he wanted to say something, but didn't. After about the tenth look George gave in to the inevitable chat they would be having. "Out with it."

"What, mate?"

"Something you want to talk about Oliver?"

He laughed, "And perceptive too. You certainly are a professor now." George just looked at him until he finally relented. "You caught me," he sighed. "I don't know how comfortable a subject it will be for you though."

"You'll never know unless you ask."

"It's about Hermione."

_Oh,_ George thought, _here comes the part where he asks, 'What's going on between the two of you?' Probably been talking to McGonagall. _"What about Hermione?"

"Well," he started unsteadily, "I really, well, I think I might like to ask her out."

"What!" George nearly fell off his broom. This is not at all what he had expected.

"You don't think I should?"

"Well, no. I mean, I guess I'm just surprised is all. How long have you…thought this?"

"Well, since I went to her flat, a few weeks ago. I gave her the message from Albus."

George looked scandalized, though his expression didn't do justice to exhibit the way he was truly feeling inside. He didn't know what to think, how to respond. Not that it mattered, right? He didn't like Hermione like that. She _was_ practically family. So what if they almost kissed…twice. So what if he really, _really_ wanted to kiss her. That didn't mean anything, did it? He was just in need of a relationship and she was there and, well, he had to admit that she really was quite beautiful and intelligent and witty and…Stop! She was Ron's friend, Ginny's friend, his colleague…not a romantic interest.

"Well, you believe me right?" Oliver pleaded.

"Huh?" George looked up, not having heard a word of Oliver's explanation.

"Nothing happened between Hermione and I," he sighed.

"Oh." George looked confused. "Why would I care if something happened between you and Hermione?" _Oh God, am I that transparent?_

Oliver let out a sigh of relief, "I was afraid you might go all 'big brother' on me."

George gave a weak, hollow chuckle, but Oliver didn't seem to notice and went right on smiling. "That why you wanted to talk to me? Make sure I didn't kick your arse?" His good mood and clear head had just been clouded and banged on the concrete repeatedly.

Oliver smiled sheepishly, "I guess. But I was also wondering…you think it would work?"

"You and Hermione? Why the hell not?" he responded glumly as he soared toward the castle doors.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione had spent the whole day trying to figure out what to say to George. They needed to talk about this. I mean, two 'close encounters' and not a word spoken of either. She knew George and she knew she'd have to be the one to initiate the conversation; he'd probably just ignore it. She spent a lot of time just trying to decide what it was that had happened. Were those just lustful moments with lots of passion and a lack of willpower? Or was there something really happening between them? Okay, she'd be lying if she said she didn't get butterflies whenever George was really close to her or the two were flirting shamelessly. He matched wit and intellect more than she would have thought. She found herself watching him in the Great Hall, at meals, noticing the friendly, loving twinkle as opposed to the mischievous glint that took over his green eyes.

His eyes were just green, nothing spectacular about them, except that they were always bright these days, even when he was obviously tired or in a terribly boring conversation with another professor, his eyes were bright. They didn't used to be. Hermione remembered after the war, how dull is eyes were, it was as though they willed him not to go on anymore. Not like Harry's emerald eyes, so full of determination and…

She stood quickly. _I have to be with people and get away from my thoughts for a while!_ With that she pulled on her cloak and headed toward the common room.

As she stepped out her door, she noticed George coming in, looking as if he'd been beaten repeatedly with a bludger.

"George!" She couldn't help it, she was concerned!

He looked over at her, his face was void of emotion and his eyes didn't hold their usual brightness. "Oliver's waiting for you," he nodded his head toward the door and headed to his room.

Hermione scrunched her nose in confusion before slowly opening the door.

"Hermione!" Oliver said jovially. It seemed that he was talking to himself before she opened the door.

"Did you need something?" she was hoping to get this over with and talk to George as soon as she could, she was worried.

"Yes, can I have a word with you?" Hermione looked at him expectantly, as though willing him to continue. Only her head was poking out of the door to her common room. "In private?"

"Oh." Hermione opened the door fully. "Yes, well, I suppose we could talk in my room." She led him swiftly to her room and shut the door quietly behind her, gesturing to the table and chairs. "Have a seat."

Oliver chose to ignore her gesture and sat on the loveseat. She turned to him, standing, and crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrows as though to encourage him to speak, quickly. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed jumpy and a bit agitated. Maybe this wasn't the best timing. He cursed himself inwardly; normally he had impeccable timing when it came to women.

"Won't you sit?" he asked, waving an arm toward the seat beside him. She chose an armchair. _Maybe I've been reading her all wrong_, he thought.

She still didn't speak, so he plunged right in. "Normally, I wouldn't be this forward, but we're old friends," he paused, waiting for her to agree with him. She kept silent, but he thought he saw her nod slightly so he continued. "So I thought I should be up front with you, Hermione."

He spoke very business-like but with smoothness in his voice. She smiled; she liked Oliver and did have a slight crush on him for a time in her first year, though it didn't last long. All he thought about was Quidditch! "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

_That's more like it,_ he thought. "Well," he scooted toward her chair. "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner this evening."

Hermione laughed. "What!" Oliver questioned, quite offended.

"You want me to sit beside you at dinner?" she giggled.

Oliver smiled. "Yes, except I don't want there to be anyone else at the table for you to sit beside."

Her laughter stopped and she looked at him confusedly. "You want…but…" she wondered aloud as she tried to decode his words. "Are you asking me out?" She didn't even blushed, which surprised both she and Oliver. A slight smile graced her face though, giving Oliver the sensation of a yes, without her even saying it.

"If you'll have me."

She smiled to herself. "I don't…" Oliver's face fell. "I don't know if it's such a good idea."

He stood, ready to make his exit. She didn't say 'No' and that meant she'd go, that was all he needed to hear. "What say we go and you decide afterward whether it was a good idea or not?"

Hermione relented and gave a defeated sigh. Oliver smiled. "Meet you at Three Broomsticks at seven then." He bent down and kissed her cheek as he left the room. Hermione lay back in the armchair and chuckled. What had she gotten herself into?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, George trudged down to the Great Hall for dinner, not feeling much better than he had earlier. Before term started, the professors dined at one table, much like the students, sitting on both sides. Albus, noticing two empty places, turned to Minerva. "Where are Oliver and Hermione?"

"I don't know. Hermione's probably still preparing. Poor dear, her study habits haven't changed a bit since she was a student." The professors around her chuckled, George scowled.

"Perhaps we should send up some dinner," suggested Professor Sprout.

"That won't be necessary," George chimed in.

"You'll take care of that then, George?" Minerva asked, a teasing smile on her face.

George's scowl deepened. "She and Oliver are dining together this evening," he responded, trying to hide the resentment in his voice.

Everyone looked a bit shocked, except Albus, of course. The other professors, thanks to Minerva's gossip, knew all about Hermione's and George's encounter earlier in the week. George pushed out of his seat quickly and excused himself.

"Mr. Weasley?"

He turned to face Albus, just as he'd reached the door. "Yes?"

"You'll see that Miss Granger gets in alright?"

"Yeah," he said quickly and turned out. He made it to his room and slumped down on the bed, hoping that Hermione was having as bad an evening as him. For Hermione's sake, he was wrong.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oliver?"

"Mmm?" he said, mouth full of food.

She giggled; the two had been having a lovely evening. Just talking and laughing, though most of the time he was flirting shamelessly with her. Hermione found it a little difficult to contain her blush and would quickly change the subject, avoiding her discomfort. She didn't like feeling uncomfortable and didn't know why Oliver made her feel this way.

"Why did you ask me here tonight?"

Oliver smiled and shrugged. "Why not?"

She glared teasingly at him. "Come on!" she pouted. "Really."

"You're the first woman that I've gotten to know in a long time and I thought maybe…I wanted to see if it was anything more."

"And?"

"And…did you know you've been comparing me to George all night?"

Hermione blushed deeper than she had the whole night. She bit her bottom lip, "I have?"

Oliver chuckled, "Yeah," he shook his head. "I should have picked up on that before I got you out here."

"Picked up on what?"

"The chemistry between the two of you. I asked George if he thought I should ask you out. Really, I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't kick my ar…or behind."

"Why would he do that?" she giggled. The giggling may be due to that glass of wine, or perhaps it was the thought that George might like her too.

"You two seemed close; I didn't want him to go all protective on me."

"We seem close?" Oliver realized she was only picking up on parts of the conversation, she was looking for something.

"Maybe you don't notice Hermione, but everyone else does. The little glances you throw toward one another when you think the other's not looking. And I heard about the…erm….position that Minerva found you in the other day."

That blush came back to Hermione full force though she tried to laugh it off. "You…heard?"

Oliver laughed, "But since neither of you turned down my request of asking you out, I figured, why not?"

Hermione smiled. "I think I'm ready to go back to the castle now Oliver," she smiled.

"You go on ahead," he said. "I think you might have a bit to think about."

She smiled gratefully before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Oliver."

It was his turn to blush. "Anytime," he smiled.

"Oh and Oliver?" she turned to him. "Don't tell anyone about our talk, will you?"

He smiled his response and headed to the bar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George paced the common room. It was almost midnight! "Where the hell is she?"

He'd done a lot of thinking that night and he'd decided that he didn't care what anyone else thought. He liked Hermione and if he wanted to have a relationship then no one could stop him, except her of course! But he had to at least tell her how he felt before she could decide anything. And he wasn't about to let that ladies man Wood get her!

As he paced the room and thought of all the places she and Oliver could be and all the things they could be doing he became angrier and angrier until finally, at ten after midnight, Hermione came through the door, practically floating.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he practically screamed at her.

Hermione gasped. "George, do you want to wake Minerva?"

"I don't bloody care who I wake! Do you know what time it is!"

"Yes, do you?"

"Where have you been?" his anger was subsiding but his annoyance was increasing as she avoided his questions.

"Why do you care?" she asked cheekily. She had been walking the castle yards, thinking. She finally decided that George would have to prove how he felt for her; she couldn't hear it from someone else. She had every intention of speaking to him about it in the morning, but he was just infuriating her with his protectiveness.

"Sorry if I don't think it's appropriate for two professors to be shagging one another!"

Hermione had never seen him like this, this angry or upset or whatever this was. But he had crossed the line and she was pissed off. "What did you say?" Her anger was low and controlled.

"What else would explain where you've been?"

"I guess you'll never know," she replied haughtily as she turned toward her room.

George leaped over the armchair, guarding her entrance into her room. "Like hell I won't!"

"George Weasley, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I do NOT appreciate being hounded for what I choose to do with my personal time!" Her anger was getting away from her and she was shouting as loud as him. She pushed him out the way and reached for the doorknob, only to be intercepted by George's hand.

"I'm sorry." She looked up into his eyes, they were bright again. She smiled, all her anger washed away.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _Sorry, it took longer than I thought. And I know it's kind of a cliffie again, sorry! Next chapter will have much more Hermione/George interaction, no fears. 


End file.
